ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Unleashed
EMF Unleashed is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2002. It is the annual January event, following EMF First Blood. It is the first Pay Per View of the EMF Calender year. Results 2002 January 27th 2002 *EMF Television Champion Hardcore Timmay defeated Wasabi to retain the EMF Television Championship. **Timmay pinned Wasabi after a Hardcore Revolution. *Wes Ikeda defeated Psycho **Wes pinned Psycho after a powerbomb. *EMF Women's Champion Natashia defeated Lita to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Natashia pinned Lita after a Spinebuster. *Jarred Carthallion defeated Justin Franchise in a death cell match **Jarred made Franchise submit to the Crippler Crossface. *Matt Dragon defeated Road. **Matt Dragon pinned Road with a small package. 2003 January 26th 2003 *Alex Ritter defeated Jason Syrus and Ripper in a Triple Threat Match. **Ritter pinned Ripper after an UltimaDDT *EMF Women's Champion Ashlee Ikeda defeated Amy Dumas to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Ashlee pinned Amy after the Ashlee slam. *Barbedwire Chris defeated EMF Television Champion Rob Steelhart to win the EMF Television Championship. **Chris pinned Steelhart after a Brainbuster. *Badd Boy Tony Ikeda defeated Sure Thing **Tony pinned Sure after a Spinebuster. *Big Masterdon and Titan defeated Wasabi in an elimination hadicap match. **Wasabi pinned Titan after hitting him with a golf club. ** Big Masterdon pinned Wasabi after Destroyer interfered and hit him with The Punisher. *EMF World Champion Jarred Carthallion defeated Justin Franchise to retain the EMF World Championship **Jarred made Franchise submit to the Crippler Crossface. ** This was the 2nd time in 2 consecutive Unleashed Pay Per Views that Jarred beat Franchise with this move. 2004 January 25th 2004 *Dark Match- Gravedigger defeated KANE **Gravedigger pinned KANE after a Shooting Star Press. *Scyhophant defeated Johnny. **Scyhophant pinned Johhny after a Judgement Day Slam *Eric Bischoff defeated Mercedes **Bischoff faked that he wasn't going to compete, then got her with a school boy. This made Mercedes Bischoff's slave. *Messiah defeated Jarred Carthallion. **Messiah pinned Jarred after the 4th coming onto the thumbtacks which were in the middle of the ring. *Kaedon defeated EMF Television Champion Tyrant to win the EMF Television Championship and advance to the main event. **Kaedon pinned Tyrant after the Kaedon crush. *CM Punk defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Shady Shane in a ladder match to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Punk grabbed the title after laying Shane on a table. *EMF World Champion Wes Ikeda defeated Angelus Archer in a Tables Match to retain the EMF World Championship **Wes put Angelus through the glass table using the Coast to Coast. *CM Punk and TwilighT drew in a 6 man Death Cell match for all the EMF Championships (except IC) against Wes Ikeda, Tony Ikeda, Ashlee Ikeda and Kaedon. **Punk and TwilighT both pinned Ashlee to become the new Tag Team Champions. 2005 January 30th 2005 *EMF Television Champion John Cena defeated Al Snow and Batista in a Triple Threat Match to retain the EMF Television Championship. **Cena pinned Batista after an FU. *Cactus Jack defeated Sick Nick for the vacant EMF Extreme Championship **Jack pinned Nick with a school boy. *EMF Women's Champion Trish Stratus defeated Tori to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Trish won via count out after a Chick Kick on the outside. *EMF Intercontinental Champion MDK defeated Kaedon and Dewey Pond in a Triple Threat to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **MDK pinned Kaedon after a screwdriver. *EMF Tag Team Champions Punisher and Angelus Archer defeated John Cena and Rhyno to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **Punisher pinned Rhyno after a Capital Punishement. *Chris Jericho defeated Randy Orton **Chris Jericho pinned Orton after a Moonsault. 2006 January 29th 2006 *Trish Stratus defeated Victoria **Trish won by DQ when Victoria hit her with a steel chair. *Punisher defeated CM Punk in the final of the John Cena invitational to win the vacant EMF Extreme Championship **Punisher pinned Punk after a Capital Punishment. *Chris Masters defeated Robert Conway in a "Masterlock Challenge" **Conway failed to break the Masterlock. *EMF Intercontinental Champion AJ Styles defeated MDK in the third and final match of the best of 3 series to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship. **Styles pinned MDK after the Styles Clash. *Badd Boy Tony Ikedea defeated Wes Ikeda **Tony pinned Wes after a Full Nelson Slam. *Edge defeated Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing Match **Edge sent Flair off the stage and into sound equipment, electrocuting him. *Angelus Archer defeated EMF World Champion John Cena to win the EMF World Championship **Angelus pinned Cena after interference from Jarred Carthallion. 2007 January 28th 2007 *MxMxPunk defeated Sabu. **MxMxPunk pinned Sabu after the Carry Over. *EMF Television Champion Morphine defeated Muhammad Hassan to retain the EMF Television Championship. **Morphine pinned Hassan after the Mainliner. *EMF Women's Champion Miss Jackie defeated Christy Hemme, Trish Stratus and Stephanie McMahon in an Elimination Fatal 4 Way to retain the EMF Women's Championship. **Christy Hemme pinned Trish Stratus after a chair shot. **Stephanie McMahon pinned Christy Hemme after the Chiller. **Miss Jackie pinned Stephanie McMahon after Katrina hit her with the Title Belt. *Dewey Pond defeated Death. **Dewey Pond pinned Death after the Dew Drop. *EMF Tag Team Champions John Cena and Angelus Archer defeated AJ Styles and Ken Kennedy to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **John Cena pinned AJ Styles after an FU. 2008 January 27th 2008 *Rita Van Toad defeated Mercedes. **Rita pinned Mercedes after interference from "The Ninja" *Josh Hanley defeated Dewey Pond. **Hanley pinned Pond after Marquise took out Pond with a Steel Chair. *John Morrison defeated Dude Nick in a Hardcore Match. **Morrison pinned Nick after a Snapshot. *Mickie James and Becky Bayless defeated Miss Jackie and Torrie Wilson **Mickie James pinned Torrie Wilson with a schoolboy. *Kevin Bourne defeated EMF Extreme Champion Robbie Morphine in a Coma Pit match to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Kevin Bourne chucked Morphine into the pit with help from John Morrison, who then laid out Bourne. *The Gambler defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Troy Gafgen to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship in a Last Man Standing Match. **Troy failed to answer the count following a Royal Flush through a table. *Tyson Tomko defeated Angelus Archer for number one contendership to the EMF World Championship **Tomko pinned Archer with a Big Boot. *EMF World Champion Dan Godwin defeated MxMxPunk to retain the EMF World Championship **Godwin pinned Punk with the eXecution. 2009 January 25th 2009 *Black Acid defeated Chad Vargas **Acid pinned Vargas after Burn and Bleed *Kevin Bourne defeated Scott Tazte to win the EMF Television Championship **Bourne pinned Tazte after the Checkmate *Chris Legend defeated Troy Gafgen **Legend pinned Gafgen after hitting the Outshiner *Marquise defeated SammyExtreme in a steal cage match *Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Tommy Moss to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **MVP pinned Moss after a Drive by Kick *Dan Godwin defeated Tony Ikeda to retain the EMF World Championship **Godwin pinned Ikeda after hitting the eXecution 2010 January 31st 2010 *Rad Hazard defeated Marquise. **Rad pinned Marquise after a Soul Catcher *Extreme ChampionScott Tazte defeated Alex Shelley to retain the Extreme Championship **Tazte pinned Shelley after The Remedy *Women's Champion Mickie James defeated Angelina Love in a non-title HLA Match. **Mickie pinned Angelina after a Mick-Kick. *Marc Mead defeated Firestorm to win the EMF Television Championship **Marc pinned Firestorm after a Mead-Kick V.2. *Dewey Pond defeated Brandon Eastman and Danni Vesneski in a Triple Threat Match to earn a shot at the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Pond pinned Vesneski with a roll up. *Dan Godwin defeated Myke Hawke to retain the EMF World Championship **Godwin pinned Hawke after an eXecution. Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV